The Lion
by Mister Lizard
Summary: When it was sealed, the Kyuubi took its vengeance out on Naruto, destroying his chakra coils. But something else came about from the Kyuubi's interference. Something which gets Naruto forced out of Konoha. Now Naruto must learn to control his new power, and live a new life, far from his home. With the strength of a lion Naruto will forge a new path for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the story. My name is Mister Lizard and I do hope you enjoy this, my first fanfic. Thank you for taking a chance on this story. -Mister Lizard**

 **Please note i do not own Naruto or any Naruto related products.**

The village was in chaos. The walls, which had stood proud against the village's most powerful foes, had been shattered. The villagers had been scattered, running about as chickens awaiting the butcher. The ocean of trees, which once shielded this village from prying eyes, had become alight with fire. The people could only stare in misery as the once great forest, their wooden shield, burned around them. It hadn't spread to any buildings, the wreckage of the once great stone walls preventing the spread. The villagers were horrified as soon, the village was surrounded in flame, trapping them in an arena of flame and smog.

An inhumanly low chuckle echoed amongst the bones of the village as their tormentor appeared. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox was happy, the happiest it had been in decades. It was finally free, free of its human prison. It was now unbound, pouncing gleefully onto the village which had imprisoned it so long ago.

But the Shodai was gone, so was Madara, no one alive could defeat or control the beast. The Shinobi who defended this infernal place attempted to bring the beast down but to no avail. No weapon could pierce the fox's hide, it lazily huffed at any technique they challenged it with.

The villagers despaired and cried as their protectors, legends one and all, fought in vain against this unstoppable force of nature. Shinobi and villager alike could only ask themselves, where was the Yondaime Hokage?

The Kyuubi bared its teeth in a fox smile as it slinked back into the great smoke cloud hanging about the village. The shinobi attempted to follow it, track the building sized monster. The Fox was fast and cunning however, and soon they had lost track of the bijuu in the smoke and smog. The Fox was having fun, leading the little humans too and thro, it would pick one of them off on occasion, just to panic the group a little bit, and to have a bit more fun of course.

It was curious though, as to where its former host and her mate, the Hokage were. They were going to fight him were they not? Maybe they'd run off, it would've been the smartest they would have done in their little lives.

A yellow flash caught the beasts attention, ah so thats where they were. The golden haired man and the fox's fiery former host were standing as tall as they could on a shattered building, staring into the Bijuu's eyes. The Kyuubi laughed, long and hard, who were these insects to challenge him? They were nothing, less than nothing to him in fact.

The Yondaime threw one of his tri-pronged kunai at the Fox. With a flash the man appeared in front of the Bijuu's eyes, three more kunai in hand. Throwing them all in different directions the little sunspot warped out of the way of the creature's claws, which carved apart the air formerly taken up by the Yondaime.

Snarling, the Kyuubi lunged around snapping its mighty jaws, catching only air as the human flashed away. Soon the man was warping around so fast, between so many kunai that the bijuu could only sit on its haunches and seeth. Of course it could feel the man attacking it, the Hokage's assault was slightly more annoying than the rest of the ants who inhabited this place.

But like so many who had stood up to the Bijuu before, it would sit this human back down.

Standing up on its hind legs the monster roared, a shockwave of pure chakra erupted outward from it, dispersing the numerous kunai and forcing the Yondaime to the ground. The man clutched his arm, staring into the Fox's eyes as the creature leaned in to inspect its prey. The Kyuubi chuckled, a valiant attempt from a human so weak, but in the end, as worthless as the rest.

The fox's gaze was averted as a seal glowed in front of the golden haired man, who looked up at the beast and smirked. Smirking in the face of death, what insolence! Rearing back, the fox prepared a Bijuudama, fully prepared to smite the fool from the Earth. The seal pulsed once before a glowing chain erupted from it.

The fox was surprised as the chain wrapped around its snout, the Bijuudama erupting inside of the monster's mouth as the fox was muzzled. Rearing back on its hind legs the bijuu reached up to grab the infernal chain, when another chain fastened itself around the monster's wrist, forcing it to the ground and dragging the fox down with it.

Following the offending chain to its source, the fox saw this chain too, came from a seal. Surveying the ground around itself, all about it seals were beginning to glow. Like a tidal wave new chains erupted from the ground, finding their way around the bijuu's limbs, it's torso, it's tails, everything was wrapped up, forced down, trapped by the chains. All these chains, the seals, the fox knew who'd done this, struggling to raise it's head the fox focused on her, his former host.

Kushina Uzumaki smiled at the struggling bijuu, when Minato was distracting the Kyuubi he had placed teleportation seal around the creature. Her chakra chains now restrained the beast, but they would not last, her power was limited. The beast could only be held down for a few minutes at best, but that was all they needed.

In a yellow flash, her husband reappeared next to her with a bundle in his arms. She nodded to her husband, it was time. Minato undid the bundle to reveal a newborn babe, a tuft of sun blonde hair graced their son, Naruto.

Setting Naruto down the Yondaime flashed through hand signs faster than she'd ever seen him. On the final sign he pressed his hand onto a seal drawn on the babe's stomach. At first nothing happened, then the seal began glowing red.

The seal began lifting off the newborn's skin, the core of the seal, a spiral remaining on the child as the outlying kanji extended like tentacles toward the bijuu. The fox knew what was happening, its eyes widening as panic set in. It would not be trapped away again!

As the seal began creeping over it, the Kyuubi felt its chakra being absorbed by the seal, slowly at first, but as it spread over the monster it began taking more and more.

Kushina gasped as she let the chains go, her strength had faded, out of chakra she collapsed, hoping beyond hope that this new seal would work. Despite the chains sloughing off it, the fox remained on the ground, being consumed by the seal, it couldn't fight anymore. Closing its eyes, the bijuu faded into red mist, before this too, was devoured by the seal.

As the last of the Kyuubi fell to it, the seal began receding back into its original form. The seal pulsed red once, twice, nine times before it faded back to black. Minato sighed and smiled, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been sealed again. His wife was unconscious and his son was crying as he glowed red, wait what?

Minato gingerly picked his son up as the baby wailed in agony. Faint at first but surely, red lines began forming all over his child. He cried as he realized he was gazing upon his son's immature chakra system, glowing red hot. The Kyuubi was making one last attempt at revenge, it was hoping to overload the seal with its own chakra and force its way out. The fox would kill itself, but it would take the Hokage's son with him, and at that moment, the Bijuu was ok with that.

Minato weeped, he couldn't do anything, he wasn't a medic and Tsunade was Kami knew where in the village helping the injured survive. Baby Naruto's chakra network was completely overtaken by the fox's chakra now. Minato could only think of one thing to do, he had forged another seal, one that could permanently cut off the Bijuu's chakra.

It meant Naruto would no longer be able to access the fox's power, but if it meant his son would live, Minato didn't care. As he applied the new seal over the old one, his son continued to cry in pain, the chakra had swollen the boy's chakra network so much, his chakra pathways were almost as big as Minato's. Minato finished applying the seal at the exact moment his sons chakra pathways burst.

-18 Years Later-

He awoke with a start. Sweat covered his body as sucked in air. _That same dream again_ , he thought to himself, this was the same dream that had plagued him for years now.

He knew what it was of course,everyone did, it was the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. The day he lost whatever potential he had when the beast ruptured his chakra coils.

He was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He was the civilian son of the Hokage Minato Namikaze, and the kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki. He was the brother of one of the most talented shinobi since Itachi Uchiha, his sister Mito.

She was the prodigy of her age group, a group that consisted of the next generation of Shinobi clan heads. Who was he?

He was nobody. He was eighteen years old, the 'powerless prince' of Konoha. He was Naruto Namikaze.

Groaning, he got out of bed and began his morning exercise. Push ups, sit ups, everything he could do to strengthen his body. He was not a shinobi, he would never be a shinobi, but he would do what he could.

He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing an apple he sat down at the table. It was five in the morning. The only other person up at this time was his father, who now sat across from him reading a report and drinking his morning tea.

Looking up, Minato smiled at his eldest before refocusing on the report. Naruto shrugged and sat down, munching on his apple. No words were exchanged, not out of spite but simply because they had nothing to speak of.

Naruto was not shinobi, he was a villager. His father could not speak of shinobi matters to a meer villager, not even his own son. Finishing his apple, Naruto stood and made for the front door. Minato glanced up as his son walked out, "Have a good day son."

Naruto waved as he closed the door behind him. At a brisk pace Naruto began his morning jog. His family owned a house isolated from the main village by a mile of forest, close enough that the shinobi of the family could get their fast in case of emergency, but far enough away so as to keep their privacy.

His route eventually brought him to the village marketplace where villagers had begun setting up their shops and shinobi leapt across the villages rooftops, blending into the shadows of dawn's early light. The shopkeepers greeted him as he ran by and several shinobi slowed down and waved at the son of the Yellow Flash who greeted them with a little wave of his own.

Eventually he ran past the academy, his sister should be up and preparing to go by now. It irked him that some of these students, his sister included, could kill people like him with barely a thought. He frowned to himself but continued running, _Not much I can do about it_.

Not to say he didn't want to, quite the contrary in fact. His greatest wish was to be on the frontlines, helping his family defend the village. But that was not to be. The Kyuubi had destroyed his chakra coils. What little chakra his body produced was barely enough to keep it alive. No, being a shinobi wasn't an option for him.

There were no real styles of fighting that didn't rely on chakra in some shape or form these days. He had once considered waking the samurai's path but a large portion of their techniques relied on channeling chakra through their blades. It was a major disappointment.

His parents tried being supportive of course but they didn't know how. They were all shinobi, their problems were not his.

He had stopped jogging, merely walking through the village as the sun crept overhead, illuminating the village in an orange glow. He frowned in contemplation as he wandered down a street filled with restaurants, what was he doing with his life?

If he were a normal civilian his family would've taught him a trade but that was hard when he wasn't in a normal family. He put his gloomy thoughts aside as his favorite restaurant came into view. Ichiraku Ramen was a small family owned restaurant that made the best food in Konoha. This small family had even let him do some odd jobs for money.

Ducking inside, he took one of the open seats at the bar and knocked on the wood. From the kitchen emerged the owner of the shop Teuchi, who smiled at his favorite customer, "Naruto my boy, I hope you're doing well this day?"

Naruto shrugged, "Kind of, got some things on my mind, that's all."

"Well what kind of things?"

"Just thinking about my future. Just y'know, what am I gonna do with my life." Naruto sighed and held his head in his hands, why was thinking of all this now?

Teuchi gazed at the young man and pitied him. It must be hard, he realized, living in a family of high quality shinobi, and being the only civilian. "I'm sure you'll find something, you're a smart kid Naruto."

The son of the Yondaime shrugged, "I just want to help people, but without chakra there's no way that'll happen."

"You never know, just don't yourself son, you'll get it. Now if you're looking for something to cheer yourself up, hows about a nice large bowl of ramen. On the house!" Needless to say, this made Naruto very happy.

-Later That Evening-

He was running again. Willing his body to be stronger, even if it would make little difference in the end. His day had been frustrating from beginning to end. After his short conversation with Teuchi he had gone home to face a day of work on the family estate.

Things like gardening, masonwork and other menial tasks for the family estate was his responsibility. He was not a master and unless he was formally recognized as one, or he had one as a mentor, no one would hire him, Hokage's son or not.

He had finished his work late, finishing it at around nine at night and instead of going to bed, he decided to go for a run. To clear his head of all these negative thoughts. As he ran he focused on the physicality of it, the beating of his heart, the strength of his muscles, the air being forced in and out of his lungs. It was freeing.

His meditation was broken as a scream pierced his calm. He slowed down, eyeing the buildings around him waringly, what was that? Another scream, this time louder, coming from the north. Someone was in trouble. So he ran, not away from the danger but towards it.

A scream again, he was close, he could hear faint sobbing nearby. He slowed down and pressed himself to the buildings wall, sneaking as best he could to whoever was in trouble. He peaked around the corner and growled under his breath.

A man, a shinobi if his headband was of any indication, was struggling with a woman. He had her pinned face first to the brick wall, her voice muffled as she sobbed. He had robbed her, if the coins scattered across the ground meant anything, now he wanted something else. Shinobi or not, Naruto would not allow that.

He dashed out from his hiding spot and tackled the ninja who yelped in surprise. The woman was dropped and quickly ran away screaming for help. Naruto scrambled up and threw a punch at the ningen who ducked and jabbed Naruto in the ribs and quickly picked him up, then plunged the blonde into the Earth.

Naruto lay on his back groaning, he'd never been in a serious fight before, and was now paying for his inexperience. The shinobi chuckled and pinned Naruto with his knees, he fished out a kunai and teasingly waved it in front of the blondes face. Naruto's response was to spit a glob of blood into the shinobi's eye, temporarily blinding him.

The shinobi attempting to wipe the blood out of his eyes was the distraction Naruto needed as he lunged up, using his momentum to throw his enemy off. The shinobi landed on his feet and lunged at Naruto with the kunai. The blonde sidestepped around the weapon and uppercut his foe.

 _Crack!_

Wait, what? That shouldn't happen. The shinobi fell onto his back, eyes wide and head bent at an unnatural angle. Blood leaked from his nose and mouth, he took in a few shaky breaths and lifted a hand. Was he going to say something?

The hand dropped, the Shinobi was dead.

Naruto's eyes widened, a million different thoughts rushing through his head. At first it was, how did i do that? I've never been that strong before.

Then he realised he had killed a man. Oh God…

He sunk to his knees and stared at the corpse, he was a murderer, he had murdered a shinobi, what was going to happen now?

He shakily breathed in, tears were brimming in his eyes, what was his family going to think? He didn't know how long he sat there. He only came to when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the blank mask of ANBU agent Inu.

His one visible eye was penetrating the blonde to his very core. "Naruto, what have you done?"

 **AN: And Done! Well now, that's the first chapter of The Lion, and my first chapter of anything ever. I'm hoping you all will like this chapter and all the chapters to follow. I'm hoping my ability to write dialogue between characters and fight scenes will get better from here on out. Next chapter we will see Naruto struggling with his first kill and the consequences of killing the shinobi. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the story. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, it was a lot better reception than i was hoping for. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. As always I do not own Naruto or any Naruto related products. -Mister Lizard.**

The forests of the Land of Fire were teaming with life. Everything was how it should be in this fragile ecosystem. It was here the deer ran, where rabbits hid and where wolves hunted. This was nature at its most primal. This is where the strong survived. The animals who followed this unspoken law will prosper, those who do not will certainly die.

This place was dark, cruel and savage, a place the civilized man turned his nose up to and where the common man feared to tread. It was a place where only the insane, the reclusive and the villainous humans still called home. Naruto was the latest resident of this unforgiving place, so what did that make him?

He did not know. But he was alone now. No food, no shelter, nor water was given to him freely after he left Konoha. His home, his family,he had to leave it all behind. Simple, he was a murderer, a civilian who killed a shinobi.

-Flashback-

 _Forced down in a metal room. Cuffs on his wrists, attached to the floor by chains. His knees ached as he was left sitting on them. The chains were attached to the walls and were short enough they forced his arms to the side. It didn't hurt him, but kneeling down with arms splayed for so long left him with a bit of an ache._

 _This didn't really bother him, what really bothered him was the Tortoise Shell._

 _A thick, stone shell which covered his back and upper chest. At regular intervals, needles were inserted into especially made holes. These holes were placed above his chakra points, the needle had pierced these points._

 _To a normal shinobi, it would be the equivalent of a Jyuuken strike. To him, it was paralyzing. It left him crippled, able to feel everything and being unable to move. All he could do now was think._

 _That man he'd killed, he hadn't meant to. He just wanted to get him away from that woman. Why did that man have to die? It was simple, he didn't have to die. A tear slipped down his trick, maybe he was a monster._

-End Flashback-

He cried out as he tripped over a root. He didn't know where he was going, he had no real plan. His only thought was to survive. He had left his home with nothing but the clothes on his back.

He slowed down for a breather, he'd been running ever since he'd been forced out. He didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on a tree and sighed, he figured he was somewhere to the north of Konoha, deep into the heart of the wild. With no plan, no food and no money, he had to get good at survival fast.

The sun was going down. He walked at least another mile before happening upon a clearing, surrounded by oak and pine trees, with a small stream darting along the treeline. It would make as good a place as any to build a shelter.

He gathered together a large amount of debri that had littered the forest floor such as leaves, sticks, and larger tree limbs. Like Lincoln logs he stacked the tree limbs into a square pattern, leaving one side open.

As he stacked more tree limbs he realized he lacked any real form of rope. So he took his shirt off and ripped it into long strips, these would suffice. Soon he had finished building a simple wooden structure about three feet high with a roof, it was only a few feet wide and deep.

Small enough that he'd have to curl up to fit all the way in. He stuffed leaves into the gaps in his roof and walls to better insulate himself and formed a large pile of debris to block the entrance to his shelter. The moon was the only light left as he curled up on the hard earth and closed his eyes.

-Flashback-

 _The chains bit into his wrists as he was led out of the prison. At least now the Tortoise shell had been removed. The sun burned his eyes. It had been a week he'd been in that isolated cell, cut off from the outside._

 _He'd been roused and dragged from his fitful sleep before the dawn's first light, and was led to the Hokage's tower, his father's tower. He now sat on his knees before his father's desk, alone save for the two ANBU who flanked him on either side._

 _The door behind him opened as the members of the council entered. There were eight of them, four of them lined up on each side of the Hokage's desk, all eyes were on him._

 _To the left of the desk was Hiashi Hyuuga, noble and proud. Tsume Inuzuka, wild and fierce. Shibi Aburame, silent and logical. Finally, the leader of Konoha's ANBU, his name was Skull, on account of his mask. His cold onyx eyes betrayed no emotion._

 _To the right of the desk was the Uchiha clan matriarch Mikoto Uchiha. The lay yet wise Shikaku Nara. The Investigative yet secretive Inoichi Yamanaka. At last was Chouza Akimichi, normally humorous and loud, today was silent and serious._

 _All eyed each other and him carefully. After they had situated his father's two advisors entered, separated and walked around the room to flank his father's desk. They were the former Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the warhawk known as Danzo Shimura._

 _A flash of yellow briefly illuminated the office, Minato was here and his were focused solely on Naruto, "Now," he began, "we can begin."_

-End Flashback-

He awoke to barking and howling. He was curled up in his poor shelter, back and ribs aching. The sun filtered its light through the gaps in his stick and leaf roof. The barks and snarls emanated from all around him. Shadows blocked out the sun momentarily as animals darted past his shelter. He froze, wolves, why was he so unlucky?

They bayed and howled, sounding oh too pleased with themselves. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the largest hole in his wall. Looking out he could see them, the wolves, but something about them was different.

They were larger than normal, thickly muscled and moving so fast to appear as shadows to him. He almost died when one appeared in front of his hole, lunging forward and biting down on the branch wall. Up close, he could see something was definitely wrong with these wolves.

The beast snarling at him had glowing blue eyes, foam drizzled out of its mouth and its teeth were so large they splayed out of its mouth and overlapped each other. As strong as it was it appeared to be in pain.

His observation was cut short as the canine reared up and lifted his shelter with it, shaking its head the wolf threw the little shelter against a tree where it shattered. He was now defenseless as the monster lunged for his throat.

-Flashback-

" _Now, we can begin." Minato eyed his son, his gaze piercing, Naruto looked down. He was a monster and now his father was planning on killing him, but how? "Naruto Namikaze you are here to answer for the death of chuunin Tousa Sarutobi, how do you plead?"_

" _Guilty." The clan heads shifted uneasily. The hokage's son was a murderer, that was news to them, he was such a polite boy. What really ruffled them though, how had a civilian killed a shinobi? A chuunin at that?_

 _Tsume spoke up, "Sarutobi, was this Tousa a member of your pack?" The former hokage frowned and nodded. "Then why aren't you barking for the pup's blood!"_

 _Sarutobi sighed, "Tousa was my son-in-law. He married my daughter and gave me a grandson, Konohamaru. Shortly after she died however, he descended into a deep depression. He started getting into fights and was drunk more often than he was sober. Eventually, I took Konohamaru from him, to keep the boy safe. What I would like to know from young Naruto, is why he saw the need to kill him?"_

 _Minato straightened up at that, "Yes, I think we'd all like to know that. Son, if you would explain." So Naruto told them, he spared no detail, he didn't want to be thought of as a monster. When he finished his story the ANBU Commander drifted to the Hokage's side and handed him a file._

 _Minato nodded, "Son, I am proud of you for your actions. What I have here is the incident report from that night. A woman named Rain was going home after completing a night of work waiting tables at the Golden Leaf bar. She was followed and accosted by a man matching Sarutobi Tousa;s description. He stole her money and was attempting to rape her when she was saved. By you, son. She went and found the ANBU agent Inu who rushed to the scene, you all know the rest." Minato let a small smile to slip onto his face._

 _Sarutobi sighed and lit his pipe, "If only I'd known how far Tousa had fallen, maybe I could have prevented this." The clan heads nodded, they respected the old hokage and would not fault him for this. Danzo chose this moment to interject, "But we all know what this means though, a shinobi, drunk or not could not be killed by a normal civilian. So the question is young man, how long have you hidden this great strength from the world?"_

" _I didn't even know I was that strong until last night. I thought he was gonna kill me and I just snapped." Danzo nodded as if anticipating this answer. "Most bloodlines and special skills are activated during times of high mental, emotional or physical stress. The Uchiha's Sharingan for example. I believe almost dying is a good enough trigger. So Naruto, let's see this strength, break your chains."_

 _Naruto looked around the office, several clan heads leaned forward expectantly, was this a new bloodline they were seeing? He stood up and jerked his hands outwards, the cuffs snapped off and fell to the floor. He reached up and gripped his right wrist, staring at the palm of his hand. Just how strong was he?_

 _Danzon nodded and tapped his cane against the floor, "For those in the room not privy to such information, those cuffs are made of steel we specially import from the Land of Iron. It's the chakra absorbing metal the Samurai forge their swords with. We make our prison cuffs with this metal because it absorbs any excess chakra like a sponge, young Naruto's strength is purely physical." The council shifted uneasily, all that power without chakra?_

 _Danzo continued, "However you are untrained, uncoordinated. We've never dealt with something like this before. You could just as well destroy a building as you could save it." Naruto nodded, he didn't even know he was this strong until last night, how could he control it?_

 _Minato choose this time to speak, "What are you suggesting Danzo, you want my son to become a shinobi?" Danzo scoffed at that. "No, to be a ninja takes training from a very young age, not only to fight but to strategize, to understand the value of discipline and order. Not to mention placing a young adult with teenagers the parents would call favoritism and you know it. No, he will not be a shinobi."_

 _Shibi took the logical step forward, "Then how will he receive training?" Danzon tapped his cane on the floor, "We shall temporarily exile him," Instantly Minato was on his feet, "We will not banish my son Danzo!"_

" _I suggested a temporary exile, not banishment. During this time away he will learn to harness his strength and shall complete missions we would not associate ourselves with, publicly at least. If one of our shinobi with a special travel permit happens to stumble accross the boy and train, well that's not something we can help now is it?"_

 _A frow made its way across Sarutobi's face, "You're suggesting we turn him into a mercenary?"_

" _Someone who can enforce our will without being directly associating with us with the exception of blood, yes."_

" _And this shinobi, the one with the traveler's permit, shall train and protect him?"_

" _Yes the boy will be protected and guided, why must I spell this out to you all?"_

 _Hiashi decided to speak up, "And who, pray tell, shall 'stumble across' the boy?" Minato stood up, "Leave that to me, be right back." With a flash he was gone. A few minutes later a flash signaled his return, "He say's he'll do it on the condition Naruto proves himself. Son you will have to survive a year in the wild, alone, before he begins training you. Are you sure you want to do this son?"_

 _Naruto lifted his chin in confidence, "Father, I have always wanted to help you protect our family and Konoha. If this is what must be done, then so be it." Minato smiled at his son, "Very well, from now until further notice, Naruto Namikaze. You are hereby banished from Konohagakure. Make me proud son, I love you."_

 _Naruto grinned and stood tall. "I love you too Dad, and don't worry, I will."_

-End Flashback-

The wolf lunged, determined to kill him. He reached up and grabbed the beast by the mouth, one hand on the upper jaw, and the other hand on the lower jaw. The wolf tried to rear back on its hind legs as it struggled to get away. This creature had dared attack him, and now it would pay. Moving his hands in opposite directions he broke the wolf's jaw.

Blood tinged foam as he let it go, it staggered forward a few steps and collapsed. He felt pride until one of the other wolves pounced onto his back, sinking its enlarged fangs into his shoulder.

He screamed and twirled about, hoping to dislodge the massive beast. Reaching up he grabbed its front legs, with a roar he heaved it over his head and drilled it into the earth. The wolf whimpered and gazed sadly at him as he brought his foot up, and crushed the canine's neck with it, the wolf was dead.

The two remaining wolves grouped up and were charging him from the front, he braced himself and awaited their attack. Right as they were about to lunge at him, they stopped. Their ears perked up and they looked around in confusion. Focusing, he could barely hear a faint, shrill sound, a dog whistle.

The wolves turned and ran off, leaving Naruto grunting in pain and covering his wounded shoulder, what the hell was going on?

Slow clapping drifted out of the tree line, a voice, gravelly and low echoed throughout the clearing, "I see you've managed to kill a few of my pets, good, good. It's not often the prey proves a challenge, but now the real hunt can begin!"

 **And end! Well there was Chapter 2, I tried to do something different with Naruto leaving Konoha on a sort of training trip instead of just being banished. I mean, legally he is but we all know better! Who is this mystery hunter? You'll find out next chapter. Remember to review, even if it's constructive criticism, it can only make me better yea? Anyway this is Mister Lizard, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!-Mister Lizard.**


End file.
